


Unusual Sightings

by gaymusicians (benjaminschiffplatt)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M, Vague, bandstuck, dirk is mysterious, not complete but I cannot figure out that box for the life of me, sexy lead singer Jake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminschiffplatt/pseuds/gaymusicians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bright lights shine but you can hardly tell; your dark eyelids are nearly closed as you open your mouth to let the notes fly.</p><p>In which Jake is a lead singer who can't help but to stare at the darling blond in the audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Sightings

The bright lights shine but you can hardly tell; your dark eyelids are nearly closed as you open your mouth to let the notes fly. Your hands grip the microphone stand for dear life and you lean against it in an effortless pose of sexuality. Your heavily lidded eyes flutter as the dense crowd in front of you cheers- your band is at the height of it's popularity and everyone on stage knows it. Roxy, the pretty little blonde on bass, stands in a sensual pose with her guitar between her parted legs as she bends over just enough to seem as slutty as she is talented, while your drummer John smirks with the grace of someone who got laid backstage by a groupie with as much respect for her body as you would expect. Of course, none of you are nearly as sexy as you think you are, but your talent blinds the throngs of screaming fans long enough to boost your already bursting egos.  
You move your body to the sound of John's drums, quick and talented hips rolling to an even quicker beat. The crowd loves it, growing louder with every thrust of your groin and you share a smirk with Roxy, who flicks her tongue at the front row of hormone-driven teens. Your laughter at her antics fills the crowded venue, the microphone amplifying your every sound.  
Your parted emerald eyes scan the crowd as you sing, eye contact rare as you flit your eyes from one place to another in a frenzy of sensations. The sweat rolls down your forehead and you raise a hand to wipe it off as your eyes settle on one particular audience member. His expression is unreadable as he leans against the dirty venue wall, the pulsing beats of Roxy's bass vibrating the entire building. His pale hair nearly matches his alabaster skin and you desperately feel the need to look closer at him, look for the imperfections and marks along his pale flesh, but you resist the urge to fantasize and continue singing, eyes never once leaving the blond.  
You feel like you should stop staring, but it's very hard to even think about pulling your eyes from the tall man, but as the song ends you find yourself tearing yourself away to make brief eye contact with John, then with Roxy. It's time to wrap up the show for the night.  
As you announce the news to the crowd, groans echo through the hall from most everyone, but as John begins to count you in, you can't help but to look back at the mysterious man.  
You feel as though he is looking back at you, but you can't be sure with his glasses in the way, and what strange glasses they are. Black and pointed, the shades resemble triangles. You find yourself wondering if they hurt his cheekbones to have such sharp sunglasses set upon them. The need for such glasses astounds you as well, considering that the venue is dim and greasy. Sunglasses are virtually unnecessary unless one wishes to be robbed, you think.  
The unusual accessory only fuels your desire to speak with the unreadable figure leaning nonchalantly against the wall.  
Too soon, the song is finished and you must go backstage, far away from where you can stare at the pale and entrancing male.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, I'd love to know if it's worth posting more chapters for you lovelies.  
> ~s


End file.
